Jack McBrayer
Jack McBrayer (Born May 27, 1973) ''is an American actor and comedian. He is the voice of the main character, Wander. Personal Life McBrayer was born in Macon, Georgia, and moved to Conyers, Georgia when he was 15. He studied theater administration at the University of Evansville, worked at The Second City and IO Theater (1995–2002). Career McBrayer appeared in over 80 sketches on ''Late Night with Conan O'Brien (2002–04), often lampooning his own Southern upbringing by playing stereotypical hillbilly characters. On August 10, 2007 and September 20, 2008, he made a cameo appearance on Late Night playing Kenneth Parcell from 30 Rock. During the first appearance, O'Brien remarked to him, "I thought you were above this now." McBrayer later reprised his role as Kenneth twice (November 24, 2009 and January 13, 2010) after O'Brien's switch to The Tonight Show, and has appeared on Conan's Legally Prohibited From Being Funny on Television Tour at stops in Eugene, Oregon, Universal City, California (on the Universal Studios lot where O'Brien taped Tonight), and the final tour stop in Atlanta, in his home state of Georgia. In 2008, he was featured throughout the video for "Touch My Body" by Mariah Carey. McBrayer also appears in the first episode in the fifth season of Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! as a spokesman in a spoof advertisement for the fictional "Diarrhea-phragm."6 He worked as a voice actor in the American animated series Ugly Americans7 and appeared in the 2010 film Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore with a recurring role on the second season of Phineas and Ferb, playing the part of Irving, a fan of Phineas and Ferb. He also regularly appears in the skit "Knock Knock Joke of the Day" on the hit children's television show, Yo Gabba Gabba! since season 28 and starred in Craig McCracken's TV show Wander Over Yonder on the Disney Channel and Disney XD. In the fall of 2012, Jack lent his voice to the Disney animated film Wreck-It Ralph, playing the title character's close friend and video game opponent Fix-It Felix, Jr. More recently, he has starred alongside Los Angeles Clippers player Blake Griffin in Kia commercials, and in 2013 appeared in a commercial for Barnes & Noble. His Adult Swim series The Jack and Triumph Show premiered in February 2015. In September 2016 on the season 10 premiere episode of The Big Bang Theory, Jack will play Penny's older brother.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jack_McBrayer Gallery April Winchell and Jack McBrayer Recording.jpg|April Winchell and Jack McBrayer recording an episode of WoY Jack McBrayer and April Winchell.jpg|Jack McBrayer (Wander) and April Winchell (Sylvia) Jack McBrayer and Craig McCracken.png|Jack McBrayer with Creator of WoY, Craig McCracken Jack McBrayer and Wander.png|Jack McBrayer and Wander Jack McBrayer at D23.png|Jack McBrayer at D23 Jack McBrayer at Disney23.jpg|Jack McBrayer at D23 Jack McBrayer Recording.png|Jack McBrayer in the recording studio Jack McBrayer with Wander's Hat.png|Jack McBrayer promoting Wander Jack McBrayer in The Void.png|Jack McBrayer as he appears in the episode, '"The Void" The gallery for Jack McBrayer may be viewed here. Trivia * In the episode "The Void" Jack can be seen very briefly after Sylvia opens the door. * In the episode "The Matchmaker" there is a shot of Jack and April Winchell (Sylvia) acting out their character's scene. * In the short "The Smile" Wander briefly makes a face resembling Jack. Filmography Film Television References Category:The Crew Category:Voice Actors Category:Wander